The present invention relates to listening devices generally and more particularly to a listening device which amplifies sounds non-electronically using a combination of acoustics and fluidics. Devices for detecting sound at a distance are generally well known. Usually these devices gather and focus the incoming sound waves by the use of a parabolic reflector. A microphone is then placed at the focal point of the parabolic reflector to convert the incoming sound waves to an electrical signal. This signal is then amplified electronically and fed to a set of earphones. While this type of system works fairly well, it has several serious drawbacks. Because it relies on electronics, electronic noise is present which makes the detection of very low sound levels (amplitudes) nearly impossible. This type of system also requires batteries to power the electronics, which makes the system heavy and less portable. It is also difficult to detect low frequency sound with an electronic system, and an electronic system is vulnerable to electronic counter measures (ECM) and thus not particularly suitable to military applications. In addition to ECM vulnerability, an electronic system potentially emits an electronic and thermal "signature" which could be detected and traced or jammed by enemy forces. For these reasons, electronic listening devices have not gained widespread use throughout the military.